Somebody's watching
by KatieySwan
Summary: Bella and Edward are having sex and they don't know they are being watched. Who is watching them?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

The sun shone through the opened curtains, waking me up.

"Damn curtains" I mumbled and hid my face in Bella's hair, inhaling the strawberry scent. We had left the curtains open last because when I made love to Bella, she look so beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face, illuminating her eyes and lips. But now I regret not closing them.

I looked at Bella, the sheets wrapped around her naked body, her right arm under the pillow her head was resting on and her left arm wrapped around my waist.

"Edward" she mumbled and moved closer to me. My right arm was wrapped around her waist and me left arm was under the pillow her head was resting on. I looked at her covered body and pulled the sheet down slightly so it rested just under her breasts. My already hard cock twitched at the sight of her bare breasts.

Her nipples were a dark brown and the rest of her breasts were a creamy white. I gently cupped one breast enjoying the weight of it in my hand. She moaned and moved closer to me, causing the sheet to fall down so it rested on her hips, showing her naked upper torso. Her breasts were round and firm, her stomach slightly rounded with our child.

My hand drifted from Bella's breasts down to her stomach and I gently stroked her stomach. Our baby, our little miracle we had made together was growing inside Bella's stomach right now. It only made her more beautiful and desirable. Motherhood suited her.

"Mmm, good morning" Bella said. I looked up at her to find her warm brown eyes staring lovingly at me.

"Morning Love" I greeted her as I leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Bella deepened the kiss and invaded my mouth with her warm, wet, sweet tongue. She tasted like strawberries. I rolled her over so I was on top of her, my legs straddling her thighs and my cock just resting on her stomach.

"A very good morning" she said as our lips broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Mmm, I have you all to myself for the whole day. No work, no going anywhere and no phone calls" Bella said as one of her hands drifted into my hair pulling me down to kiss her and the other snaked down to stroke my erection.

I moaned softly. Her warm hand felt so good wrapped around me. My mouth lefts hers and I sucked and licked my way down to her breasts.

"God I love you breasts" I said as I palmed her left breast with my right hand and licked and sucker her other one, paying both them a good amount of attention.

Both of Bella's hands were now in my hair, gently scratching and massaging my scalp.

"God that feels good" I said, kissing my way down to her stomach. I peppered kisses all over her stomach as she giggled.

"What?" I asked her, looking up from between her legs.

"Nothing, just tickles" she said.

I smiled adoringly at her and went back to worshipping her. I kissed her clit. She was already very wet for me and worked up so it was easy to bring her to orgasm by sucking on her clit and using three fingers. Bella was panting heavily when I kissed my way back up her body to her mouth. She moaned when she tasted herself on my tongue. I pushed her legs open with my knees, my hips resting between her legs.

My cock rested just inside her entrance. Her legs were pulled up so her knees were almost level with my shoulders and my hands were on either side of her head. I rested my head on her shoulder, kissing and licked and sucking her sweet skin as I slowly pushed into her, enjoying the warmth and wetness.

We both moaned once I was fully nestled inside her. I started thrusting slowly, pulling out and pushing back in, enjoying the way I stretched her.

"I want it hard" Bella moaned in my ear. _Well, in that case, what my wife wants, my wife gets. And I'll be all too pleased to give it to her. _I moaned as I increased my thrusts inside of her, pulling out and thrusting back in rapidly. Our room was filled with the sounds of our skin slapping together and our moans and pants.

I rolled over, pulling Bella on top of me. She sat up on her knees, putting her hands on my chest for leverage and started riding my cock.

"God you look beautiful Bella" I said as I pushed my hips upwards. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders, resting atop her breasts, her back was arched and her breasts were pushing outwards.

"Oh god, I'm so close" she said.

I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening as she increased her pace, riding me faster.

"Stop" I said. She stopped, looking at me confused.

"I want to be behind you" I said. She looked at me with lust filled eyes as she got off me and moved to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. I positioned myself behind her and pushed in, moaning when I hit a deep spot inside of her. I was so deep.

"Faster"

I pulled out and thrust again, relishing in her moan when I did so. My hand tangled in Bella's luscious brown hair, pulling her back against my chest. My hips slapped against her ass, roughly while I palmed her breasts.

"Edward" she screamed as I felt her starting to tighten around my shaft, her orgasm approaching rapidly. I thrust my hips harder, feeling my own orgasm approaching.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as her orgasm hit her.

"BELLA!" I screamed, following her into her orgasm.

I released my seed into Bella and collapsed against the bed, pulling Bella to my chest. We both stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath.

"I love you Edward" Bella said. I nuzzled her cheek with my nose.

"I love you too Bella" I said. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I looked towards the open curtains. One thing bad about this being the master bedroom is that when the curtains are open, we can see into our next door neighbours, son's room, Andy, who is sixteen years old.

And there he was boxers down by his feet, dick in hand and hand covered in cum.

"Oh shit" I said as he met my eyes and his eyes widened in shock of having been caught. He pulled his boxers up and ran to his bathroom. _He just watched me and Bella have sex. _

"What?" Bella asked.

"Um, I think, Andy just saw us having sex" I said. _I couldn't help but feel a bit turned on, knowing that someone was watching me have sex with Bella and me knowing I'm the only one who will ever touch her. _

Unfortunately, my erection was pressed against Bella's ass and she felt me grow hard.

"That turns you on?" she said, sounding genuinely surprised. I lowered my head in shame. _She'll probably think that is disgusting. _She turned around in my arms, so her breasts were pressed against my chest.

"Hey, look at me" she put her finger under my chin, making me look at her. I still couldn't bring myself to look in her eyes so I looked at her chin.

"It turns me on too" she admitted quietly. I looked at her then.

"It turns you on?" I asked. I never thought Bella would be into voyeurism type of stuff. _Never knew I was until now either. _

"Yes, knowing he was watching you making love to me passionately like that turns me on, don't be ashamed" she said gently as she looked at me.

"God I love you Bella" _she was always surprising me with her reactions. _

"But it's going to be a bit awkward next time we see him" Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah, have to agree with you on that" I said.

"So, what do you say we close the curtains, or should we give him another show?" Bella asked slyly, while looking at me devilishly.

"I say we give him some real porn, not that bullshit he watches at night" I said as I rolled her onto her stomach and covered her with my body.

_**So... Any thoughts? **____** LOL Want a chapter two from Andy's POV? If not, then that's all I have for you **___


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy's POV**

Like most guys my age, I think about sex 80% of the time. I watch porn in my room and look up sex images on the internet. I'm not a pervert, I'm just curious. I've never had sex before and I wonder what it would feel like. _Sure, I've had an orgasm before, but that was by me. _I'm too shy to ask a girl out let alone have sex with them.

Unlike my boys my age, if their parents left them alone for the weekend, they would be inviting girls over and drinking alcohol. Instead, it is Sunday morning and here I am sitting in my room looking out at my neighbour's bedroom. The curtains are open and I can see them sleeping in their bed. Ever since they moved here a few months ago, I had had a crush on Bella.

She is beautiful, kind and smart. All the things I look for in a girl. Unfortunately, she is married to Edward. They are a nice couple. I met them at the barbeque a few weeks ago and they are both kind people. I was sitting on my bed thinking about what to do today when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

I stood up, walking over to my window and looking into Bella and Edward's bedroom. From this view, I could see Edward on top of Bella, both of them naked. They were kissing and I could see Bella's hand was wrapped around Edward's penis. I felt myself grow hard in my boxers as I realised they were going to have sex.

Now, I had watched porn before, but that shit is fake. The girls are all blondes and have huge tits and tanned skin and some of them might not even know their elbows from their ass. But I was curious so I watched it. But here, Bella and Edward are going to have sex. I felt like a pervert looking at them through my bedroom window but I couldn't tear my eyes away as Edward started playing with Bella's breasts.

I was too curious to know what real sex looked like and I was too turned on. The sheets that were covering their body were now on the floor and I could see Bella's body perfectly as Edward kissed his way down to Bella's pussy. Her breasts were firm yet soft looking and just the right size, her nipples a soft brown and the rest pale. Her stomach was slightly rounded but not in a fat way.

I gasped. _Could she be pregnant? Edward was just kissing her stomach! She is pregnant! _I haven't seen much pregnant women before but Bella looked glorious. I felt myself twitch inside my boxers as I saw Edward bring Bella to orgasm. It was different from porn. They weren't screaming loudly, not that I could hear them, but I could obviously see that he loved her. He was hovering over her now, his hands resting on either side of her head.

I saw Edward's penis resting just inside Bella's pussy as Bella pulled her legs up to rest on either side of Edward's hips. I now had a full view of her pussy as Edward pushing himself into Bella. I pulled down my boxers so they were around my ankles and started stroking myself in time with Edward's thrusts.

He increased his pace and I moaned. _God this is hot. _It was nothing like porn. This was way better. I never thought watching two people have sex could turn me on but apparently it does. Edward rolled onto his back, pulling Bella on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and started rocking herself against him.

I wrapped my hand tighter around my erection and rubbed myself harder. Edward said something to Bella and she stopped, climbing off him and getting onto her hands and knees. _Oh god! They're doing the doggy position. _I watched, entranced as Edward kneeled behind Bella and thrusted into her, his hands tangling into her hair and pulling her back against his chest.

He palmed her breasts from behind and I imagined myself in his position, been inside a female, feeling her warmth, palming her breasts. With that thought, AI came all over my hand watching as Edward sank down onto the bed, pulling Bella to his chest and nuzzling her cheek.

They exchanged words which I imagined would be 'I love you'. Suddenly, Edward looked over at me, looking me right in the eye. My eyes widened in shock. _Fuck! Shit! Crap! _My boxers were still around my feet, my now soft dick was in my hand and my cum covered my hand. _Oh fuck! _ I quickly pulled my boxers up and ran to my bathroom, washing my hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I cursed at myself. I would never be able to look them in the eye now, knowing that they saw me watch them during sex. _Oh god, what if they tell my parents what a pervert I am? Oh god! No, no, no, no! I can't have my parents found out, I would die from embarrassment. _

I opened my bathroom door, peeking over at Edward's room, hoping to find the curtains closed so I wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of them looking me, knowing they would most likely think I'm a pervert, but when I looked at their room, I found Bella lying on her stomach and Edward covering her body with his.

_Oh god!_

**A/N: OK...I don't think it was that good but please tell me what you think. Anyone maybe want a BPOV of what happens after chapter one or of chapter one? If not...OK. Please tell me what you think though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"_I say we give him some real porn, not that bullshit that he watches at night" he said as he rolled me onto my stomach and covered my body with his_, making sure to keep my stomach elevated a bit so it didn't press down onto the mattress, hurting the baby.

He held my stomach off the mattress and I rested my weight on my legs as he peppered kisses all over my shoulders.

"Mmm, I loved it when we done this position" Edward murmured.

"I did too" I agreed.

One time, we tried this exact same position, except I wasn't pregnant; Edward had taken me from behind while I was lying on my stomach. Now that night consisted of a lot of moaning. From both of us.

"But I don't think we should do that one right now, it would be too hard" he said as he rolled off me, onto the bed.

"Good idea, it could hurt the baby" I said.

"So, what position should we give him?" I said, referring to Andy.

"Side by side?" Edward suggested, leaning up on his elbow.

"Depends, are you going to do me hard or fast?" I teased him, moving over to him and pecking him on the lips.

"Well, do you want hard or fast?" he asked. I moved so my back was flush with his chest, both our bodies aligned.

"I want hard" I whispered in his ear as I lifted my leg over his hip as he thrusted into me, hard. We both moaned as he started thrusted repeatedly into me, hard and fast, not letting up.

"God you're so tight from here Bella" Edward moaned in my ear. I turned my head and captured his lips in a heated kiss. _I loved it when he talked dirty. _

"I love it when you talk dirty to me" I moaned.

"Oh yeah?" he said, picking up his pace, thrusting impossibly faster. _God I could go for hours. _

"Yeah, I love it when you say how wet and tight I am" I said. He moaned.

"You little tease" he said.

"You love it" I said. His hips thrust against my ass and I relished in the moan he released, loud and long in my ear. His hands snaked around and began to massage my breasts.

"I love your breasts, they are so firm, and round and soft" he whispered. I arched my back, pushing my breasts into his hands. He rubbed and pinched my nipples and cupped my whole breast.

"I could play with your breasts all day" he groaned.

I could tell this orgasm was going to be the best one I had yet to experience. I felt the coil in my belly grow, winding tighter and tighter.

"I can feel you tightening around me" Edward groaned.

"God it feels so good"

His hand drifted down and circled my clit, his fingers grazing his cock as he pushed inside of me.

"Look in the mirror" Edward said.

I looked at the full length mirror by our dresser and saw our bodies lying on the bed. I saw Edwards hand and fingers grazing my clit and his cock sliding in and out of me. I was so turned on. Between the fact that Edward and I could see each other's body in the mirror, watching each other, and the fact that Andy may be watching us was a _huge _turn on.

"Oh god, I'm so close" I moaned.

I needed release. Edward's hand started circling my clit faster, and the other hand massaged my breast and his thrusts increased, his hips thrusting roughly against me, sent me over the edge into my orgasm. I thought I would die with the pleasure.

"EDWARD!" I cried out, arching my back, my inner muscle's squeezing Edward's cock.

Edward pulled me tightly to his chest, his hands digging into my hips as he released his seed into me, groaning loudly. We both panted loudly, trying to catch our breath. Edward was soft inside of me and I relished in the feeling of him inside me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked once we had both caught our breath.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked fretfully, releasing his grip on my hips.

"No, I'm perfect" I said.

"Yes, you are" he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too. Do you think Andy enjoyed the show?" Edward asked, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Well, I know I definitely did" I said.

I looked over Edward's shoulder, towards Andy's room. He wasn't there which means he didn't want to be caught this time or he was embarrassed.

"Oh shit" I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Think about how embarrassing it is going to be to see Andy now" I said.

I didn't think about that. I was just so turned on by someone watching Edward make love to me. My mind was otherwise occupied.

"We could just ask him if he wants to have a threesome?" Edward joked.

I looked at him horrified.

"I'm joking" he laughed.

"Good" I said.

"Besides, I'm too selfish to share you with someone else. It's alright if he watched us but that turned us on but it's different if he actually joins us" Edward said.

"But seriously, what happens the next time we see him? That's sure to be awkward" I said.

"And what if he tells his parents?" I asked.

"He won't tell his parents, I think he enjoyed it from what we could see, and as for next time we see him, we will just have to found out" Edward said, kissing my nose.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I love you. And your cock"

**A/N: Sorry that it's short guys, didn't know what else to write and if it sucks, sorry. I think it sucks too. But tell me what you think. I like to know **** I have another one-shot. It's about Emmett and Rose and they are trying to have sex when rose is pregnant and Emmett is worried about poking the baby with his dick, and Rose is having trouble finding a position she is comfortable enough in. It's Humour/Romance. Should I add it to this or just post it as a one-shot or do both?**


End file.
